nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:International Rugby Games
Well here you can see all Rugby, soccer or any other international Sports games here Please watch the games, and have FUN!!! Van Franken Cup 2010 For the month of June the Fourm:IRG will be taken over by the Van Franken Cup. June 14th Clymene vs. Sylvania The biggest match of the cup the two best teams in Lovia faced off. In the 3rd minute Gerard Casem struck first going up 7-0 but it wouldn't last long a handling in the ruck gave Sylvania a Penalty Goal, scored by Thomas Jank, tying it 7-7. No subs at the half, none at all. the game started back up with a try by Kenny Whong and converted by Jank. The game was all defense until a TRY by Casem and converted in the 14th minute it was Jank with an amazing try and converted it Sylvania winning 21-14 June 14th Kings vs. Seven A very boring match where no scoing took place or the ball never got farther than the 5 meter line the only chances at scoring were Sun-He-Park's 3 Drop Kicks he missed one but got 2. At the Half - IN- Smith the first and second and Henna for Seven OUT- Hart Termps perks For Kings IN - Dale Wane Jones OUT- Sank Bones and Ellis The game was very low key until the 14th minute where Jack wells scored and converted a 56 meter try and ended the game Kings 7-6 June 14th Sylvania vs. Clymene The game was a very dirty one with a yellow card given to Sylvania's Deam Sim and Clymene's Cole Douse Sim got a three minute major for arguing. The game continued at the 3:59 mark all players were back in and shortly after Thomas jank scored a try and converted it at the 6:34 mark Victor Cane scored a try and was converted by Jank. Halftime - Sylvania - Hamp , Kings, and Whong OUT IN- Harrison Salon and Webster. Clymene - Echo, Marshall, DOuse OUT IN-Kost, Wabs, Lock The game was low key until a VFC record where Jank scored three tries in just a minute and 21 seconds. Clymene scored a consolation Try when Lyle cane scored but missed the conversion at the 14:00 Minute mark. The final was 35-7. June 14th Kings vs. Oceana It was just 8:00 in the moring as the kick off began and it was packed in Newhaven Stadium a sell out crowd as Oceana took the ball first to the 22 meter line and ran the ball in at the one minute mark by Gerard Casem and was converted by him. After some casual play handing in the ruck gave Resse Hump a yellow 3 minute major after that Oceana won many a line out and scrum and two Tries by Casem in just a 2 minute period puting Oceana up 21-0 HALFTIME Kings - Hump OUT Eustace Bones OUT Rolling Dale IN Ken Wane IN Oceana - Sal DaFee OUT Peter Bane IN The half began with the kings taking the ball to the opposing 8 meter area but lost it and held Oceana to just the 15 after a bad kick out a yellow was given to Ryan Wayne, a three minute major, and a Drop Kick was scored by King's Rob Ellis at 12:10 Kings got the ball and scored a consolation Try, by Jack wells and was converted by him, at the 14:00 minute mark to shorten the defate 21-10. June 12th Sylvania vs. Seven The game began with a Van Franken Cup Record for the fastest TRY by Raj Sav in just 12 Seconds, converted by Perks, but was Slyvania after that after a bad knock on by Seven Slyvania took the ball to the 33 meter to goal after a collapsed scrum and a yellow given to Prop Qunitin Hart and a 3 min. Major. at 6:10 and a Goal kick missed by Thomas Jank as play contiued anither knock on by seven gave Sylvania the ball and tied it up at Halftime 7-7. SUBS AT THE HALF - Seven - IN Kenny Smith the 1st and Second and Collin Henna OUT Quintin Hart, Anthony Temps, Wesley Perks. Sylvania - IN Alex Salon and B.J. Harrsion OUT - Ken Whong and Sam Cole The Half began low key as seven was short handed but the first real action happened at 13:12 where Kenny Smith the second kicked a Drop goal and put Seven up 10-7 but the lead wouldn't last long as Thomas Jank scored and converted a try at 14:00+ to win the game 14-10. June 12th Clymene vs. Oceana The game was very low key with the first action coming at the 5:59 mark with handling in the ruck to Oceana and was given a two min. Penalty and a yellow card was given to Ryan Wyane a Goal Kick was scored by Clymene's Lyle Cane Then Halftime. At the 7:59 mark Oceana was full force but Wyane was subbed out for Clark Welsh. At the 13:45 mark Clymene scored a smashing 87 meter run try by Cane and was converted then three subs came in for Clymene as Echo, Marshall and Douse all came out for Wabs Kost and Lock came in for the final seconds, but the whistel sounded as Clymene won 10-0. June 12th Sylvania vs. Kings Sylvania kicked it off to kings where soon after the ball was lost and at the 2:10 mark Thomas Jank scores a amazing try and was converted by him to. Soon after at 5:39 Harry kings , on a break away set play, runing 78 meters for a secong try and was converted by Jank soon after... HALFTIME SUBS - Sylvania - IN B.J. Harrsion Out Sam Cole Kings - IN Xavier Jones Out Jack Wells It was casual play for much of the rest of the game but at the 12:19 mark Xavier Jones almost had a try but was called "No Try" by the refs. At 13:12 Sylvania Slvester Webster came in for Harry Kings. As the 14:00 mark struck another try was scored by thomas jank and converted by him the game ended 21-0 in favor of Sylvania June 12th Seven vs. Clymene The game began with a kick off to seven soon after a knock-on occured and the ball was spoted at the 5 meter line and a quick score by Clymene, TRY by Lyle Cane Conversion by Lyle Cane Score 7-0. After some casual play Seven took the oppotunity by scoring there first try and tying it up 7 all. TRY by Raj Sav Conversion by Anthony Temps. Soon after another knock on by seven alowwed a Drop-kick, by Cole van Franken, and Clymene went up by 3, 10-7 soon after... HALFTIME Subs = Clymene IN LOCK and WABS OUT Douse and SIM Seven IN Henna OUT PARKS second half began with two tries from Grorge Mels and both converted by van Franken. Overall Seven had 10 Knock-ons and pretty much for the rest of the game was regular rugby execpt a TRY from Cane and converted by Van Franken and the final score was 31-7. Lovia Rugby VS. India May 12th 2010 The report will be right here! Full Report!!! The match started at 9:00Pm as the captains shook hands and began. It started as Indian kicker Rajeive Ujik kicked the ball less than 10 Meters and they had a scrum. Lovia won it and began a set play at around 3:24 they lost the ball at 20 meters to go and was kicked out by the indians. The throw in was lost and the Indians did an amazing set play to the 13 meter area and kicked a drop goal and SCORE! by Rahul Bose, while kicking Ryan Lock delivered a high tackle to Bose and was given a 5 min. Peneltey, all this happining at 10:32 India up 3-nil. After that play resumed and the indians were stunded by the great Defense and were pushed back to the 22 meter line they punted the ball out but only about 5 meters, after that a good set play by the Pine Jacks put them to the 5 Meter line when they lost the ball but knocked it on so a scrum happened after 2 bad scrums a card was given to the Number eight Harr Kunai a penalty try was given to Gerard Casem and Lovia led 7-3(34:58) soon after another set play began and took the ball to the 22 meter line as the 40Min. struk Thomas Jank kicked a drop goal and Lovia was up 10-3. HALFTIME!!! Lovia kicked the ball to start again at the 10 the Indians kicked the ball out to touch so the ball was brought back to the ten. After some normal play happened with som rucks and set plays at 69:59 the Indians kicked an amazing 35 meter Drop Goal by Nasser H. Indians down 10-6, play began soon after. After more normal play the Indian set plays worked again and got them to the 22 but lost the ball in the ruck and Lovia kicked it out the Full Time whistle blew and it was done LOVIA WINS THERE FIRST INTERNTIONAL 10-6!!! SUBS!!! 10:34 = Raul Bose OUT - Canlie Chok IN 49:19 = Ko'oi Kost OUT - Yuri Wabs IN 59:06 = Zackery Hamp OUT - Michael Dek IN